Dream It Up
by teamdamsay7
Summary: CeCe wishes for things to change and actually gets what she wants through a seemingly real dream. But when she finally wants it to stop, she can't escape. GeCe, Reuce, Tynka, Deuce/Rocky/Dina and Rocky/Gunther/CeCe love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shake It Up, and if I did, well... _this _would happen. And if you can figure out the story already, I'm sorry it has to be so unoriginal. Anyways, hope you enjoy my little fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, thank you!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**CECE'S DIARY**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Wow, what a wonderful day, note sarcasm._

_ Rocky and I fought over a piece of lettuce during lunch. She saw it was in my sandwich, but I didn't want to eat it. She said I should. One thing led to another and I ended up shoving Swiss cheese in her mouth. Of course, as a true-blue vegetarian, she got mad at me and told me I was a jerk. A **girk**. (Girl jerk.)_

_ And second, in frustration, I tried deporting Gunther Hessenheffer again. No luck._

_ Deuce and Dina kept rubbing in my face that they're both not single. You know, they're the people who I thought were the least likely to be in a steady relationship. I could've reached that measly goal **way** before Deuce and Dina, who are probably destined to grow old hiding in Mexico, forging birth papers and turning their names into Coco and Zuzu._

_ You know, my life would be so much better if I wasn't even in Chicago! They'd **never** survive without me, but I will surely better off without them._

_ -CeCe_

* * *

><p>CeCe yawned. Writing was boring, but she felt like she really needed to rant about it. Her family, especially Flynn, had "better" things to do than hear her talk on and on about how her day was bad. The only thing she could "talk" to was her glittery pink diary, a gift from her Mom a long time ago. It was so old yet it looked so new - after all, CeCe didn't write in it much. In fact, this was her very first diary entry.<p>

She stretched on her sofa and stood up with all her strength. Lying on a soft, comfortable sofa all day made her pretty lazy.

CeCe ran out of the house without looking at where she was heading. "**Whoa**!"

She accidentally tripped on a big rock.

* * *

><p><em>What happened to me<em>?

CeCe checked herself. She was uninjured, even though the fall was pretty hard. "Mom, what are you doing?" "Waiting for your father while I cutely stand here," Georgia replied. CeCe was shocked. "My dad?"

"Of course," she answered. "What's wrong with you?" "I must be dreaming," CeCe said. She slapped herself. "Ouch!" "You're not dreaming, sweetie," Georgia told her. "You're insane."

"Where's Flynn?" CeCe asked. "Oh, he's off with your dad," her mother replied nonchalantly. "To where?" she excitedly exclaimed. "To watch _Shake It Up, Chicago_, a local dance show here," Georgia impatiently said. "Did you **really **hit your head that hard, CeCe?"

"The show's already starting?" CeCe asked nervously. "Of course it is, duh!" she told herself. "Gotta run, mom."

"Wait, where are you going?" Georgia asked her, grabbing her hand. Being the weak girl as she is, CeCe couldn't escape. "To the studio!" "To _Shake It Up_?" "Of course!"

"You said you hated dancing," she reminded her. "You can't go there anyway, we didn't pay for you." "But I can go there," CeCe pointed out, "I'm a background dancer there, you know that."

"Shut up, it's our first day here and you're already creeping me out," Georgia told her. "Darling, we're from New York, you're not from that weird show and you're not going there." CeCe's eyes widened. "Can I go to school tomorrow?" "You're already enrolled," her mother smiled.

* * *

><p>CeCe entered her school with much confidence and glamorous sass. "Hello, everyone!"<p>

But she was greeted by a horrifying sight. Rocky Blue, wearing the school's blue cheerleading uniform, while seemingly acting all cutesy and sweet with... **Gunther Hessenheffer**. And Tinka was there too, looking much prettier than she'd ever been before and chatting with Rocky. It seemed like Rocky had a new best friend. Or millions of them. She seemed pretty popular.

And there was Candy Cho and her brother Randy sitting in casual clothes with the nerds and the "Complications."

"Oh hi," Tinka greeted her in a peppy and not-so-friendly tone. Plus, she had an **American **accent. "You new here?" CeCe nodded, a little afraid of what she could do.

Tinka looked like she had something mean in mind, but Rocky stopped her. "Tinka, no!"

The blonde-haired girl stared at her. This was unusual. "She seems nice," Rocky told her. Fortunately, Rocky was the queen bee and everyone did what she said.

"Thank you, Rocky!" CeCe said. "Rock-who?" Rocky asked, shocked. "I'm not Rocky." "Then who are you?" "My name's Raquel," Rocky replied. "You must've misread my name. Dyslexia, right?"

"Just to change the topic a little bit, are you two... dating?" CeCe said instead, pointing at Rocky and Gunther. "Of course we are!" Rocky exclaimed happily. "How did you ever know?" Then she laughed awkwardly with her cheerleading friends.

CeCe felt jealous. She didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the 4 awesome reviews! I hope you all like my super late update!**

* * *

><p>CeCe put on a fake smile. "Uh, okay."<p>

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" Rocky offered. "One of us got flu, and she needs to take some days off school." CeCe raised one eyebrow. "What?" "Duh, silly," she replied. "It means that we have one seat for you!"

"But... she's not cool enough!" Tinka said. "Why are you letting her in our group this easily?" "Ahem!" CeCe said. "I can hear you, you know. And it's quite ironic since in my world, you're the least cool person I know."

"Excuse me?" Rocky asked. "**Your** world?" CeCe caught herself. "I mean... my world! My imaginary world. Yeah. That's it. Exactly it." She then grinned at her. "I have a wiiiild imagination!"

The conversation was growing more awkward when a tall, blonde-haired boy appeared. They all stared at him. "Who are you?" CeCe asked. "Excuse me sir, you must be mistaken," Tinka said. "This is a school for middle-school students. I bet you're in high school." The boy just laughed.

"Who cares?" Rocky squealed. "He's so cute." Gunther rolled his eyes.

"CeCe, it's me!" he replied. "I'm your father!"

CeCe's eyes widened in surprise. "My what?" "I'm your father," he repeated more slowly. Gunther snickered upon seeing CeCe's surprised face. To him, she looked so adorable.

"Oh," she nonchalantly replied. "Hi, dad."

"I've been watching your little conversation from there," he explained, pointing to a corner by the lockers. "And it looks like my little redhead's got her very first middle school crush!" He was referring to Gunther.

"Shut up!" CeCe screamed. "He is so not my type." But inside, she was blushing. It was true. "Plus, you're embarrassing me. Gunther is dating Rocky. I mean Raquel." Rocky shook her head. "It's fine. A lot of girls like him too. But it's not going to break us apart. Ever." "Uh-huh," CeCe replied. "Good to know."

Rocky wouldn't care if they broke up though. So did Gunther. They didn't really like each other. It was like an arranged marriage. As the two most popular people in the people, the ordinary students had pressured them to be together. Even the school paper made a two-page article of them.

But CeCe didn't know that, and she was heartbroken.

* * *

><p>CeCe walked to her old locker and opened it with ease.<p>

"Wow."

She looked behind her and saw Gunther. "Oh, hi there." She then shoved her test papers in her purple locker. "Shouldn't you be with Rocky?" "Uh, sure," he replied. "You're amazing."

"Why am I amazing?" CeCe giggled. "I don't think I am." "Well, for starters, you knew how to open that locker," he explained. "Most people would find that hard on their first day. Locker 718 is notoriously hard to open, you know." "Well, I'm used to opening this thing," she answered. "I mean... there are a lot of hard-to-open lockers in New Jersey."

Gunther was confused. "I thought you were from New York." "Did I say New Jersey?" CeCe said. "I meant New York!"

"Well, got to go," he said. "See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
